Diskussion:Millie Perkins
@nichtregistrierte Bearbeiter: Mit "Steht Auf:" ist gemeint, welche Art von Mensch sie bevorzugt (und welche Spielchen). Aus hoher Sexappeal lässt sich nicht schließen, auf welchen Körperbau sie steht, weil Kleidung und Frisur dabei auch eine Rolle spielen. Deswegen stimmt das mit dem durchtrainierten Körper nicht. Gtafan 18:12, 13. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Steak House Hmmm. Bei mir mochte sie das Steak House nicht. Asm0da1 19:19, 26. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Kann ich bestätigen - Steak House ist falsch. :Danke für den Hinweis. Ich ändere das. Zaibatsu 13:52, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Umbringen "Ist man jedoch zu ungeduldig, kann man sie auch umbringen (lassen)." Umbringen lassen? Wie bzw. von wem? Asm0da1 19:34, 26. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Man lädt sie, ganz normal, zu einem Date ein und knallt sie mit der Schrotflinte oder sonst was ab. ;) Ganz einfach. Dann bekommt man oder man macht einen Anruf und Woozie nimmt/ruft dich an/ab und redet über ihren Tod. Nach dem kann man die Keycard in ihrem Haus abholen. Homie 19:38, 26. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Naja, das weiß ich, wie man sie umbringt, aber da steht ja im Artikel, dass man sie umbringen lassen kann. Asm0da1 19:41, 26. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Sorry das ich so spät komm, habs völlig vergessen. ^^ Mir kommt bei "lassen" nur die rekrutierten Gangmitglieder in den Sinn. Man muss nur auf sie schiessen und dann schiessen die Gangmembers auf sie bis sie tot ist. Homie 16:49, 19. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Komisch, ich bekam die Keycard schon bei ca. 35 Prozent. Homie 14:19, 26. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Stimmt alles net so ganz Also ich hab die Autoschlüssel mit 50% bekommen, die Keycard glaub ich auch schon vor 50%. Außerdem bekomme ich bei einem treffen mit dem sm-anzug nur 10%. Kann sein, dass man von 0% auf 50% mehr bekommt aber das letzte mal bin ich von 50% auf 60%, dann von 60% auf 70% usw. gestiegen. --93.131.96.239 21:16, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Bekomme Keycard nicht! Hallo! Ich habe folgendes Problem: Ich habe schon 100% Fortschritt bei Millie, habe sie mit SM-Anzug besucht und ohne und bekomme trotzdem keine Keycard. Ich spiele GTA SA am PC, was kann ich noch machen um an die Karte zu kommen? wie funktioniert das mit dem Umbringen und danach wen anrufen?! Also, du musst Millie erst umbringen. Wie ist eigentlich egal. Wenn sie tot ist, wird dich Woozie anrufen. Du teilst ihm mit, dass Millie tot ist. Also beauftragt er dich in ihr Haus einzubrechen und die Keycard zu holen. Fertig! LanceVanceDance 15:52, 20. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe Millie schon Umgebracht, bekomme allerdings keinen Anruf von Woozie! Ich finde auch keine Key Card hinter dem Haus und kann nicht in das Haus hinein gehen! Zur Info, ich habe die Mission "Up Up and Away" schon gemacht und nach dieser Mission steht das grüne Dollar Symbol an dem die Casinoeinbruchsmissionen gestartet werden nicht mehr zur Verfügung! Ich vermute das ist deswegen weil ich die Keycard noch nicht habe?! ich habe das problem das ich die key-card und die autoschlussel schon habe, ich habe auch die 100%aber wen ich sie umbringe kommt weder ein anruf oder ein symbol Hei ich kann Millie net finden ich weis einfach net wo sie seinen soll ich find sie im caliguas einfach net Du kannst sie nicht finden. Du lernst sie während einer Mission kennen. ManoCornuto 10:28, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC)+ Und zwar während der Mission http://de.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Key_to_her_Heart. ManoCornuto 10:33, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wann kann man diese Mission machen ??? ich habe nämlich die komplette story schon durch Die muss man erledigen, um Caligula's überfallen zu können.Wahrscheinlich hast dud dich schon von ihr getrennt und hast es vergessen oder du schaust einfach mal, ob bei dir auf der Karte im Norden von Las Venturas ein Herz ist. ManoCornuto 17:35, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ne ist leider net aba ich hab mich a net von ihr getrennt und ich hab caliguas nie überfallen Dann kannst du auch unmöglich die Story durchhaben. ManoCornuto 18:33, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Doch kann er, du musst diese Missionen nicht abschließen, um die Hauptstory zu beenden. Geh mal nach Las Venturas und such im Four Dragons nach dem Dollar-Zeichen ;) Felix. 18:34, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ernsthaft? Wusste ich gar nicht. ManoCornuto 12:01, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC)